Thank You For Loving Me
by mina546
Summary: hanya ff drabble singkat aja ttg yunjae,silahkan mampir jika berminat if u don't like? plis don't read #author cinta damai v


**_Thank_********_You For_********_Loving Me_**

**_*YUNJAEYOOSUMIN*_**

**_Summary :_**

_"ketika semua orang menghindariku,kau bisa menerima kehadiranku apa adanya,"_

**_Yaoi/OOC_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_They are not mine! but the story is purely mine :D_**

* * *

_Yunho melangkah malas kesebuah rumah megah yang ada dipinggiran kota __**Gwangju. **__Rumah bergaya eropa klasik dengan sedikit sentuhan modern di beberapa perabotannya,sungguh yunho ingin pergi jika dia tidak ingat untuk apa dia bisa sampai ketempat ini. Seorang kepala pelayan langsung menemuinya yang berdiri di depan pagar,sepertinya kehadirannya memang tengah ditunggu oleh sang pelayan._

_"Mari,ikuti saya tuan,"ucap kepala pelayan itu sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mempersilahkan yunho untuk mengikutinya. Yunho sedikit risih mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa seperti itu,tentu saja karena untuk pertama kalinya yunho menginjakan kakinya dirumah orang kaya seperti keluarga KIM ini. _

_Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar,4 orang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. 2 orang paruh baya menatapnya dengan aura yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kata-kata,dan satu orang lagi namja berambut sedikit ikal dengan seringainya memperhatikan yunho dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu,satu orang lagi menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kelegaan._

_"Silahkan tuan," sang kepala pelayan mempersilahkan yunho untuk masuk keruangan itu,ruangan yang suasananya sedikit terasa tegang. _

_"Jadi,kau yang bernama Jung Yunho?," dengan suara tegas,seorang namja yang yunho yakini sebagai si empunya rumah besar ini bertanya kepada yunho. Tuan Kim,sorot matanya teduh sekaligus tajam,membuat yunho menelan ludah sekedar menetralisir dirinya agar tidak salah bersikap atau berbicara._

_"Ne,naega_Jung Yunho imnida,"yunho membungkuk dalam,debaran jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdetak tak karuan. 'Beginikah rasanya menemui calon mertua? Oh my godness,semoga mereka menerimaku,'desis yunho disela-sela ia membungkuk._

_Dengan segenap keberania yang ia miliki,ia kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya,dia lirik sekilas orang yang paling ia cintai. Senyum simpulnya seakan penyemangat tersendiri untuk yunho. Tekadnya pun semakin kuat._

_"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai anakku?," kali ini pertanyaan diajukan dari nyonya kim._

_"aku sangat mencintai anakmu nyonya,"jawab yunho dengan bersungguh-sungguh._

_"Really?," tanya si namja berambut ika,Shim Changmin. Dia memperhatikan yunho dengan pandangan keraguan,seperti tidak yakin dengan jawaban yunho._

_"Ya! Really,really ak_,"_

_"nah cukup! hahahaha! sudah akhiri sandiwara ini,kalian jangan mengerjai kekasihku terus,"tiba-tiba namja cantik itu memeluk yunho dengan posesif sambil terkikik geli,dan tak lama setelah itu tuan Kim,nyonya Kim dan changmin ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tinggalah yunho terdiam mematung seperti orang bodoh karena bingung._

_"hahaha~ hyung kau mau sampai kapan bertampang bodoh seperti itu?,"ledek changmin,cengirannya membuat yunho ingin sekali menjitaknya._

_"Ya! shim changmin! jangan mengatai dia bodoh! dasar bodoh!,"omel namja cantik itu yang masih asik memeluk yunho._

_"Ja_jadi kalian...,"_

_"haha,kami mengerjaimu jung yunho apa kau takut?," tuan kim tersenyum lebar,saat melihat yunho membelalakan mata kecilnya. _

_"maafkan kami sayang,kami hanya mengikuti skenario yang diatur jaejoongie," nyonya kim juga ikut tertawa di pelukan tuan kim. Yunho benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh dan malu,walau dalam hatinya merasa lega dengan sambutan yang diluar dugaannya itu._

_"Boojae kau_,"_

_"mianhae,aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksimu,lagipula sebenarnya ini ide si monster food itu,"sahut jaejoong seraya menunjuk kearah changmin dengan dagunya. _

_"mwo? monster food?! Hyung kau_,"_

_"Ehem! maafkan saya tuan-tuan dan nyonya,tapi makan malamnya sudah siap,"tiba-tiba suara kepala pelayan menginterupsi keadaan. Changmin yang siap membalas perkataan jaejoong urung melakukannya._

_"apa menu makan malamnya ahjussi?,"tanya changmin dengan antusias._

_"menu makan malam kali i_,"_

_"tak usah dijawab ahjussi biar aku lihat sendiri!,"seru changmin,dengan secepat kilat dia pun lari kearah ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan nyonya kim yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati._

_"kajja! ayo kita makan malam,"ajak tuan kim._

_"appa,eomma kalian duluan saja nanti aku dan yunho menyusul,"_

* * *

_"boo kenapa kau mengerjaiku sih? kau tau,jantungku rasanya hampir copot karena gugup dan khawatir?,"_

_"maaf,aku hanya iseng apa kau marah?," jaejoong menyamankan pelukannya di dada bidang yunho. Menikmati belaian yunho dirambutnya._

_"anio,aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu,kau tau itukan?,"_

_Jaejoong tersenyum senang,semuanya terasa sempurna saat ini._

_"boo kenapa kau memilihku?," pertanyaan yunho membuat jaejoong merenggangkan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap yunho dengan mengerutkan keningnya._

_"apa maksudmu?," _

_"yah,kau taukan banyak yang menyukaimu,entah itu namja maupun yeoja. Mereka berusaha merebut perhatianmu dan cintamu dengan segala yang mereka miliki,sedangkan aku hanya pegawai biasa dikantor appamu aku tidak mempunyai apa yang mereka punya,"_

_"sssttt~ jangan bicara seperti itu! aku tidak suka,aku mencintaimu apa adanya tanpa syarat apapun,kau mempunyai lebih dari yang mereka punya,"tutur jaejoong dengan lembut. _

_Yunho mengecup pipi jaejoong dengan lembut,membuat pipi jaejoong sedikit merona karenanya._

_"aku bahagia memilikimu karena ____ketika semua orang menghindariku,kau bisa menerima kehadiranku apa adanya and thank you for loving me," yunho memeluk jaejoong dengan erat,menyatukan perasaan cinta yang sulit diuraikan dengan kata-kata._

___Lalu,mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Saling mengecup dan melumat hanya ciuman saja tanpa nafsu. Ciuman cinta yang sebagai pengikat hubungan diantara keduanya._

___"maaf menganggu acara kalian tapi,bisakah itu ditunda sampai acara makan malam kita selesai,kami sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi,"sindir changmin dengan tatapan malasnya kalau bukan karena perintah tuan kim,dia juga enggan memanggil dua sejoli yang sedang asik berciuman mesra itu._

* * *

_****__Fin_

_****__hihi..mian saiia hadir dengan fic yang super duper geje ini,semoga ada yg suka dan mau memberikan sekedar reviewnya ^^_

_****__mian kalo ada typos yang masih ketinggalan,saiia ga cek lagi abis males sih ;p #plak! _

_****__ANNYEONG~ sampai jumpa lagi di fic2 geje saiia yang berikutnya \^o^/_


End file.
